The future of Albus Potter
by roonil.wezlib.is.love
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism would be great. Just tell me how I did, if you liked it or not. But I hope you do. Thanks so much, Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original Harry Potter books by JK Rowling. I do, however, own the plot and any other characters made throughout this story. **

Chapter One

The best father in the world was disappearing out of site as the red steam train went around the corner into the lowering sun. Albus Severus Potter felt the anxiety and excitement build up inside of him as the train moved closer and closer to the school known as Hogwarts, which helped train the world's best witches and wizards of all time.

One of which was his father, Harry Potter.

Another such wizard, the wizard his father looked up to when he went to the nearing school, Albus Dumbledore. Who was recognized as the most powerful wizard when he lived. Albus Potter was very proud to be named after such a talented man.

Albus sunk into his seat, as he could no longer see his tall father or the red flame of his mother's hair. Rose seemed to have given up waving to her parents as well. Albus noticed a streak down her face, where a tear glided to the tip of her chin. He brushed the tear away with his finger; Rose grinned at him and said, 'Thanks, I must have something in my eye.' Albus' bigger brother James rolled his eyes. Fortunately Rose didn't see. 'We're cousins, we have to look out for each other,' Albus replied.

James had now started to make vomiting convulsions on the other side of the train compartment.

The sun was well and truly gone by the time the students had seen the Hogsmead Station approaching in the distance. 'You better get your robes on you twits!' James yelled at Albus and Rose from the compartment next to theirs. The young students snapped out of their conversation. Rose had been wearing her robes since she got on the train, sending Albus into a panic, worried he wouldn't get them on in time.

The train pulled into the station just as Albus got his last shoe on. As the students flooded out of the train James yanked his younger brother to the side. 'No pressure bro, but as Uncle Ron said, if you don't get into Gryffindor our family will disinherit you. See you at the sorting.' With that James gave a friendly punch on the shoulder of his brother and shuffled through the crowd to his friends.

_He's just trying to wind you up, _Albus said to himself. _Dad said not to let him get to me. _

Completely distracted by his brother's words, he had lost Rose in the swarming crowd. As he frantically searched for her he bumped into what seemed to be a think cement pole and fell to the ground flat on his back. But when sat up rubbing his sore neck, he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood a man, well what looked like a man, with a white beard down to his waist, two tuffs of white hair on either side of a shining scalp, he seemed to be wearing a dark, leather type material as a jacket, with matching pants and Albus saw a little squinty face underneath his thick beard.

With a start Albus realized who or what he was looking at. It was Hagrid! The half-giant his father always talked about. 'Ah, Hagrid? Are you Hagrid?' Albus asked.  
The man looked around to find the source of the question being asked; eventually he looked down to see tiny Albus in a half sit-lie position on the ground. Apologizing profusely he held out his hand to help the young boy to his feet.

'I'm so s'ry, I didn' see yer there! Are yer ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine. So you are Hagrid?' Albus questioned again.

'Yer, tha's me!'

'Ah, I'm Albus Severus Pott---.'

'POTTER! ALBUS! Yer look jus' like yer father! So glad yer 'ere.'

'Um, thanks.' Said Albus, a little scared.

'Don' you worry 'bout coming 'ere. Yer dad loved it. I bet you will too! Come along now; get inta one o' these boats 'ere. There yer go. I'll see yer at the sortin'.'

Albus turned around and to his great relief he saw curly red locks next to his face. As he sat down he saw the familiar face of Rose.

'Where did you go? One second you were next to me and the next you were gone! I was really worried!' Rose's voice sounded like she was about to cry.  
'My brother was just trying to scare me about the sorting, I'm sorry.'

The boat ever so softly started to move, so smoothly Albus didn't notice they were moving until he looked away from the strange boy that was in the boat with them to the rippling water. While they glided over the dark lake Rose and Albus talked about the sorting and how they so dearly hoped that they would be in Gryffindor. Albus totally forgot that the boy was sitting there until he said, 'I hope I'm in Gryffindor too. My whole family has been in Slytherin and I don't think it's the right house for me. I don't want to be known as a bad, evil wizard. I want to be brave and strong, unlike my father. He was in Slytherin.'

As he said these final words his face although incredibly pale seemed to turn slightly pink, he was probably embarrassed at speaking ill of his father.

'Well, you look pretty brave,' Rose said, turning scarlet.

'Thanks, so do you.' He replied.

His sharp features suddenly seemed to soften and he didn't speak another word the whole boat trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The boat hit the bank with a dull thud. They were there, they are at Hogwarts. It was too hard to believe. So much shock filled Albus that Rose had to pull him out of the boat. The two cousins walked slowly up the little hill to a marble set of stairs leading to great open oak doors. The rest of the first grade group followed Hagrid straight though the doors but Albus and Rose hung back behind the group.

After all the stories that they had been told about what happened at Hogwarts, they were slightly frightened to walk through the perfect oak doors.

They turned around on the spot and saw a dimly lit hut, which Albus knew from what his father told him that this was Hagrid's hut. On their right Rose gasped as she saw a huge willow thrashing around, trying to kill an innocent bird.

Albus and Rose turned and looked at each other.

'Let's go.' said Albus.

They both turned on their heel and ran in through the great oak doors into a massive Entrance Hall. There were staircases going in every direction. But the young first year group which Hagrid was leading were nowhere to be seen.

Then all the sudden they heard a woman's voice addressing what sounded like the whole school inside a room to the left.

'Hello and welcome back to Hogwarts,' there was much cheering to these words, and she continued on when the noise had died down, 'now; we have new students this year obviously. As with all of you, you remember when it was your first year here and I would like you to make them feel welcome. And so, with that, we will start the sorting, thank-you Professor Flitwick.'

'The sorting! It's starting! We have to get in there!' Rose yelled over the clapping of the students.

Without thinking Albus strutted up to the doors and opened them with all the strength he had. The whole school turned around to see who had entered the Great Hall. Once every eye was on him, Albus realized what he had just done. Hagrid walked up to Albus and ushered him and Rose into the line of laughing first years.

'Ok, let's begin. Abbott, Tiffany.' squeaked a tiny Professor Flitwick.

A tall girl emerged from pack of the young students; she had mousy brown hair which was dragged up into a pony tail. She didn't look at all intimidated by every eye being on her. She confidently sat on the three legged stool and Professor Flitwick place the Sorting Hat onto her head.

'Ravenclaw!' yelled the Sorting Hat.

A table, which was laden in blue, erupted into ovation as the girl marched to the excited table.

Even though the sorting had started, still nearly every eye in the hall was still looking at Albus and Rose. They tried to conceal themselves deeper into the crowd of first years so they wouldn't be stared at by so many.

Again and again Professor Flitwick called up students that Albus and Rose didn't recognize until they saw the boy who had shared the boat with them walk to the stool after the tiny man called 'Malfoy, Scorpius.'

'Malfoy, I think my mum and dad have told me something about a Malfoy…' Rose muttered to herself.

'Yeah, me too, my dad told me something as well.' whispered Albus.

When they looked around most of the Hall were whispering, maybe they had heard the same stories that they had. But Albus and Rose couldn't remember.

The skinny boy walked quite tensely to the three legged stool. He was as pale as ever, his blond hair was reflecting the stars of the artificial sky.

The sorting hat was placed onto his head. 'I hope he's in Gryffindor!' whispered Rose.

After 2 minutes, which seemed like forever to the squeamish Albus, the Sorting Hall yelled throughout the Great Hall, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

There was booing at the Slytherin table and mix of cheering and whispering at the Gryffindor table. Albus raked his thoughts for what his father had said about Malfoy… but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Loosing complete track of time thinking about the name Malfoy, Albus gave a start when his name was called.

He had been dreading this moment for a whole year. This was the moment that would decide whether he would be put into his grandfather, father and brother's house. He so hoped that he would be. His dad said that the sorting hat let him choose, so he would just tell the hat that he wanted to be in Gryffindor, yeah that's what he'll do.

Albus was so deep in thought that he forgot to walk to the stool. Hagrid gave him a reassuring push, which brought him back down to earth.

Albus carefully walked up to the stool and sat upon it. His heart was beating at a mile per minute, _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, please Gryffindor. _

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, please Gryffindor. _

Albus started and fell off the chair as something whispered in his ear.

'Ah, son of the famous Potter, the second one? Yes, yes. You're just like your father. But I guess you want to be in Gryffindor, not the terrible Slytherin, right?'

'Yes.'

'Very well… GRYFFINDOR!'

The defining roars that come from Gryffindor were unbelievably loud. Albus did not understand why would they want a little kid who had distracted the whole hall and fallen off his chair in their house? It baffled him but none the less he embraced this welcome and went and sat next to the strange boy from the boat, Scorpius.

When it came to Rose's turn to be sorting the Sorting Hat barely touched her red, curly locks and screamed, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor table roared and cheered nearly as much as what it did when Albus was put into the house. Rose came and sat to the right of Albus.

He could not feel any better. He had his favourite cousin in his house with him and he wasn't going to be disinherited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

During the grand start of year feast, Albus noticed a girl sitting opposite him. She seemed particularity alone. Albus stared at her, how could this be? She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her lovely long blonde hair was wavy but neatly tucked behind her ear to show off her unique earrings. They were like orange turnips on the end of a piece of string, which made her blue eyes, stand out like a mirror reflecting the light.

'She's a bit odd isn't she?' Rose said, obviously she had been looking at her at the same time as Albus but in a totally different way.

'Ah, yeah. She's fairly pretty though, don't you think?' With this Rose gave out a roaring laugh, making the strange girl look at them.

In the moment that she was looking Albus gave her a wink. But she looked away straight away. Why did he do that? Know she must think that he's a freak! Oh no, this is bad. She's seems really nice, what if he won't be able to talk to her? Ever?

'Hello?' Scorpius woke him from he's dreaded thoughts. 'Seriously mate, you'll never get a girl if you look at her like that.'

Albus suddenly realized how he was looking at her, with huge wide eyes and his mouth dropped near the table. _Even better! _Albus thought to himself.

------------------------------------------

The strange girl was 3 places in front of Albus, Rose and Scorpius while they wondered off to the common room. Albus almost ran into Rose a couple of times trying to get a better look at the girl even though the back of her locks was all he could see, he still knocked Rose over to have a look.

"You cannot be serious! Albus! It's just the back of her head for Christ sake!" Rose exclaimed after the 11th time Albus nearly ran into her, making her run into Scorpius.

"Sorry," Albus said. "Won't happen again, I promise."

True to his word, he didn't knock Rose over once more but out of the corner of her eye Rose could see that he was still trying to get a better look at the girl until the whole group come to a holt, then Albus was struggling to see over the heads of his fellow Gryffindor first years.

Rose changed her gaze to the wall everyone was standing before. They found themselves looking into a great portrait of a particularly large woman wearing what Albus thought was a toga.

"My father would kill to know where this was when he went here!" Scorpius hurriedly whispered into Rose's ear. Obviously people around them heard and they gave him one of the dirtiest looks Albus and Rose had ever seen.

"_Maybe that's the key to where I had heard the name Malfoy. Maybe our parents and his parents were friends… or enemies?"_ Rose thought silently to herself.

"Lord Catswallot!" was the weirdest words Rose had ever heard of, so it did a great job at breaking her train of thought.

The large lady said "Welcome to Hogwarts!" and opened the portrait so there was a hole with a corridor waiting for them to enter. The nervous 1st years wondered into the dark corridor following a stubby 7th year.

At the end of the gloomy corridor, there was a grand room. Gold and red sashes were draped everywhere. On the far right wall of this room there were photos of famous witches and wizards who had been though Hogwarts and had been in Gryffindor. Albus, Rose and Scorpius wondered over to the wall of photos. In the center was a photo of Dumbledore, with a cheery, dark haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead next to him.

"Come and gather around new students!" yelled the stubby 7th year. "Now this is the room which you can come to study in and meet up with friends. No one in any other house is meant to know where our Common Room is, so it is well advised that you keep that to yourselves. Okay, the boy's dormitories are on the right and the girl dormitories on the left. If you ever need me I am Greg Serland and I am your head boy. My dormitory is right up the top with the symbol of a lion on the front of the door. Right, that's all I have to say, your names are on the door of your dormitories and on that notice board right over there," he pointed to a very large black board, "and your luggage is already upstairs waiting for you. I hope you like Hogwarts!"

As soon as Greg Serland had finished Albus, Rose and Scorpius ran over to the notice board quicker than the other students.

"Oh I'm with Tiffany Abbott, you know the girl that was first sorted? At least I know what she looks like, the rest of the girls I don't know who they are." said Rose quite glumly.

"Looks like Albus and I are not together, oh well, I guess it's an opportunity to meet new people. Not that they would actually want to meet me," said Scorpius.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine." Albus said comfortingly.


End file.
